¡Feliz Cumpleaños Steven!
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: El plan de Garnet había sido presentar a Ruby y Sapphire en el próximo cumpleaños de Steven. Debido a las gemas de Homeworld, Steven había conocido las dos gemas prematuramente. Ahora es el cumpleaños de Steven y las dos gemas se presentan correctamente a Steven. Rupphire. Zafiro x rubí. (Autora Original:Naraku-Stalker)


Era un día brillante y soleado en Beach City.El aire de la playa era salado, pero refrescante, y el viento era cómodamente fresco.Perla estaba poniendo mesas en la orilla de la playa.Todas las mesas tenían telas coloridas, letreros brillantes y sombreros puntiagudos.

Había tres mesas dispuestas.Una mesa era para los regalos.Otra mesa era para la comida.Y, la última mesa era para comer.Esto estaba perfectamente en línea con cómo Pearl lo había imaginado.

La amatista dormitaba perezosamente en una de las sillas.Ella no ayudó a Pearl a instalarse y, honestamente, eso era más preferible que Pearl.

Mientras tanto, Garnet preparaba el pastel de cumpleaños en la cocina.Ella colocó fresas en rodajas en el pastel helado de mármol.Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Steven.Estaba emocionada de que Steven se encontrara con Ruby y Sapphire, pero temía que no se fusionara.

Una visión de Steven, Connie y Greg caminando por la playa se le apareció y ella colocó la última fresa en el pastel.Garnet se apartó del pastel y cerró los ojos, obligándose a concentrarse.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y la casa estaba iluminada con luz blanca.Se sintió separarse y cerró los ojos.Sus gemas izquierda y derecha se separaron y la luz blanca fue reemplazada por dos gemas pequeñas.

Las dos gemas de cristal se miraron.Sapphire sonrió un poco y caminó hacia Ruby, colocando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó zafiro con una suave suavidad.Ruby sonrió nerviosa y asintió.

"¿Eres tú?"Ruby preguntó con voz áspera.Zafiro asintió.

Puso una mano enguantada en la mejilla de Ruby y se inclinó hacia delante.Ella capturó los labios color vino de Ruby en los suyos.Fue un beso corto y dulce.

Ruby metió un pedazo de cabello azul detrás de la oreja de Sapphire y Sapphire sonrió ante la gema de cabeza de cabeza.Shei8 agarró el plato grande y pesado con facilidad y los dos compartieron una última mirada íntima antes de salir del templo.

Pearl vio a las dos gemas de cristal caminando por la playa hacia ella y Amethyst.Ella les dio una cálida sonrisa cuando se acercaron a ella.

"Hola, Ruby y Sapphire," dijo Pearl.Amatista abrió los ojos, dejando escapar un bostezo.

"Yo", les saludó amatista, lentamente.

"Oye", dijo Ruby mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera.

Sapphire colocó el pastel en la mesa designada y miró a Pearl y Amethyst.

"¿Está todo listo?"Ella le preguntó a su manera estoica.Pearl repasó su lista de control mental.

"Sí. Todo está en orden", dijo Pearl sonriendo.

Ruby entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que Steven y Connie saltaban por la playa con Greg caminando detrás.Sus manos estaban llenas de regalos.Steven se quedó paralizado de asombro ante las decoraciones y los regalos.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Steven!"Las gemas de cristal todas dijeron en unión.Steven miró a Ruby y Sapphire y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

"¡¿Sin fundir ?!"Steven dijo en estado de shock.

"Solo para ti", dijo Ruby con una rara y cálida sonrisa.Zafiro sonrió igualmente cálido.Connie se acercó al lado de Steven.

"¿Así que esto es zafiro y rubí?"Preguntó Connie, cortésmente.Greg los alcanzó y Pearl lo dirigió a la mesa de regalos ya desbordada.

"Ya", le dijo Steven a Connie.Caminó hacia las dos gemas que tenían casi la misma altura que él y Connie.Los abrazó a ambos y luego miró a Connie con una sonrisa brillante.Señaló a zafiro.

"Esto es zafiro", dijo y zafiro se inclinó ligeramente.Luego señaló a Ruby.

"Y esta es Ruby", dijo y Ruby sonrió.

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos", dijo Connie con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién está listo para una fiesta?"Greg dijo un poco agotado ya.Él rizó el pelo negro y rizado de Steven.

"¡Yo soy!"Steven aplaudió.

"Está bien, Stu-ball. Es tu fiesta. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?"Greg dijo, felizmente.Steven miró todas sus opciones y sus ojos jóvenes tenían pequeñas estrellas en ellas.

"Definitivamente deberíamos hacer la piñata primero. Luego podemos comer", dijo Steven, asintiendo.Amatista sonrió, agarrando el bate de béisbol de aluminio.Greg agarró la piñata y la venda.Ató el paño rojo sobre los ojos de Steven y Amethyst comenzó a hacer girar a Steven.

"¿Quién quiere sostener la piñata?"Greg dijo, recordando cómo cuando Steven tenía seis años lo había golpeado en un lugar desagradable.

"Lo haré", dijo Ruby, tomando el palo que sostenía la piñata con una cuerda.Ruby levantó la piñata frente a Steven.La amatista dejó de girar a Steven, bruscamente.Se tambaleó en dirección a la piñata.

"El cumpleañero recibe tres hits", dijo Greg, sonriendo.Zafiro se sentó delicadamente en una de las sillas blancas con sus dedos extrañamente apretados.

Steven tropezó un poco y se balanceó con fuerza en el aire.

"¡A la izquierda!"Gritó Connie, radiante.Steven asintió y cortó el bate con fuerza hacia la izquierda.

"¡Acercarse!"Amatista dijo y Steven dio un paso adelante.

Tiró del bate detrás de él y se concentró.Respiró y se balanceó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡WHAM!

Steven sintió que el bate hacía contacto.Se quitó la venda para los ojos esperando que los dulces se derramaran fuera de la piñata, pero Steven miró el extremo de su bate.Había golpeado directamente a Ruby en la cara.

"¡¿Estás bien?!"Steven gritó.Ruby simplemente parpadeó, sin inmutarse.Ella sonrió.

"Ya. Eso no dolió", dijo Ruby, hinchando un poco sus pechos.

"¿De Verdad?"Preguntó Steven, inseguro.

"Sí", respondió Ruby.

"Mi turno", gritó Amethyst, tomando el bate de Steven.Levantó el bate detrás de ella y giró con todas sus fuerzas.El bate golpeó a Ruby en el costado de la cara y el bate de aluminio se dobló por la mitad.Steven y Connie se miraron con los ojos abiertos cuando Ruby bostezó.

Amatista suspiró, dejando caer el murciélago deforme.

"¡Amatista!"Perla chilló, frustrada.Se obligó a contar hasta diez.

"Por suerte, tengo otro bate", dijo Pearl, materializando un nuevo bate de su gema.Pearl le dio el bate a Connie, quien golpeó la piñata de papel en su primer golpe.

Dulces de colores derramados fuera del caballo de papel maché.Steven y Connie tomaron un puñado de dulces.Todos empezaron a moverse hacia la mesa de comer.Ruby tomó asiento junto a Sapphire y acercó la silla lo más cerca que pudo de Sapphire.Ruby se sentó, agarrando la mano tensa de enzó a hacer pequeños círculos con los dedos en la mano.

Pearl colocó el pastel frente a Steven y colocó once velas en el pastel.Encendió las velas y cuando terminó, Connie comenzó a cantar.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti

Greg se unió a

Feliz cumpleaños a ti

Pearl y Amethyst se miraron el uno al otro con miradas desconcertadas cuando también se unieron.Ruby se unió a

Feliz cumpleaños querida Steven

Sapphire se unió al último y todos se retiraron mientras la miraban.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti

La voz de zafiro era rica y calmante.Cubrió a sus oyentes en una ola de frío alivio.Era simplemente celestial.Todos se sentaron mirándola con asombro, excepto Ruby.Ruby fue la única que escuchó cantar a Sapphire a menudo.Incluso la perla y la amatista quedaron boquiabiertas.

"Hermoso, ¿verdad?"Ruby preguntó, sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Hermoso? Eso fue impresionante, Sapphire", sonrió Steven.Todos asintieron.

"Gracias", dijo Saphire en voz baja.

"Steven, no dejes que la cera de la vela se ponga en el pastel", dijo Pearl.

"Oh", dijo Steven mientras apagaba rápidamente las velas.Pearl comenzó a cortar el pastel y Amethyst trajo perritos calientes y hamburguesas.

"Ruby y zafiro, ¿te gusta comer?"Preguntó Steven, curioso de los dos.Agarró un perrito caliente para él mismo, poniendo mostaza y ketchup en él.Ruby se encogió de hombros.

"Realmente no nos importa comer o no comer", respondió Ruby.Pearl se estremeció ante la idea de comer mientras Amethyst se metía un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

"¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel?"Preguntó Steven, empujando un pequeño plato con una rebanada de pastel hacia ellos.Ruby se encogió de hombros, tomando el plato.Alcanzó los dos tenedores.

"Es realmente bueno", dijo Steven, sonriendo mientras comía su propia rebanada.

Sapphire recogió con gracia un poco de glaseado en su tenedor.Se lo puso en la boca, saboreando el sabor azucarado.Ruby era menos elegante.Ella apuñaló la torta y tomó un trozo de la torta.Ella se lo metió en la boca.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Steven sonrió.

"¿Podemos hacer mis regalos después?"Preguntó Steven y Pearl asintió.Steven comenzó a abrir sus regalos.

Steven tiene varios artículos.Algunos eran mágicos y otros normales.Amó todos sus regalos y dijo muchas gracias.Él y Connie se fueron a jugar con algunos de sus regalos.

Al cabo de un rato, Steven se volvió hacia el agua.

"¿Trajiste tu traje de baño, Connie?"Steven le preguntó a Connie asintió, sacando su traje de su bolso.

"¿Podemos ir?"Steven preguntó hacia Sapphire.Sapphire asintió y los dos corrieron hacia el templo para cambiarse.

"La natación suena bien", suspiró Amethyst mientras se transformaba en una pieza negra con una estrella lavanda en la esquina inferior.

"Vamos, P", dijo ella, tirando de la mano de Pearl.Perla pensó y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Supongo," dijo Pearl.Ella transformó su ropa en una pieza negra con un gorro y una falda.

"Empollón," bromeó la amatista.Perla puso los ojos en blanco con un toque de sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

"Ustedes vienen?"Amatista preguntó hacia los dos.Ruby asintió con la cabeza y transformó su ropa en un top marrón y un traje de baño de estilo masculino.Se levantó de la silla, dándole un último apretón a la mano de Sapphire.

Sapphire transformó su vestido desbordado en un traje de baño azul con una blusa azul que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.Se ajustó a su cuello y ella vestía pantalones cortos azules con una falda blanca, que se deslizaba desde la cadera izquierda hasta la rodilla derecha.

"Amatista, no te atrevas a pensar que me olvidé de nuestro partido", dijo Ruby con una mirada juguetona.

"Oh. ¿Quieres un pedazo de esto?"Preguntó la amatista.

En un instante, Amethyst y Ruby estaban en un combate de lucha libre.Se intercambiaron golpes y patearon arena mientras jugaban peleados.Steven y Connie regresaron a la orilla.Steven usaba un par de bañadores rojos y Connie llevaba una simple pieza rosa.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"Steven preguntó cuando Ruby golpeó a Amethyst al suelo.

"Siendo bárbaros", dijo Pearl, mirando a los dos.Ruby rápidamente se puso encima de Amethyst, tirando de sus brazos detrás de ella.

"Dilo," exigió Ruby con una sonrisa.

"¡Nunca!"La amatista ladró.Ruby tiró de los brazos de amatista con más fuerza.

"¡Dilo, amatista!"Ruby zumbó, felizmente.Ella tiró de sus brazos aún más apretados.

"¡Ahh! Está bien. Está bien. ¡Ruby es la gema más genial!"Amatista suplicó y Ruby la dejó ir.Ruby se estaba riendo, en voz alta.

"Cállate," ladró Amatista, juguetonamente.

"Idiótica", dijo Pearl, levantando su nariz más alto en el aire.

"Vamos, Connie. Te competiré", le dijo Steven a Connie.

"¡Bueno!"Connie Aid y los dos se lanzaron al agua.

Amatista, Ruby, Greg, Steven y Connie jugaban en el agua.Pearl y Sapphire se sentaron en la playa.

A medida que pasaban las horas, el sol comenzó a caer en el cielo y todos salieron del agua.Steven y Connie estaban cansados y quemados por el sol.Greg miró el sol cuando empezaron a secarse.

"Probablemente debería llevar a Connie a casa, amigo", dijo Greg hacia Steven.

"Aww, está bien", dijo Steven mientras bostezaba y abrazaba a Connie.Ella le sonrió.

"Voy a estar en la ciudad la próxima semana. ¿Quieres pasar el rato entonces?"Connie preguntó y Steven sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Claro! ¡Podemos ver a Dogcopter 2!"Steven sonrió.

"Ya!"Dijo Connie.

"Está bien. Nos vemos entonces", dijo Steven mientras su padre y Connie salían de la playa.Perla ya lo había quitado todo, mientras nadaban.Ella era un loco limpio.Steven bostezó de nuevo.

"¿Listo para la cama, Steven?"Preguntó Perla.Steven se frotó los ojos y asintió.Las cinco gemas caminaron hacia el templo y Steven se quitó el traje de baño y se puso su PJ, cuando entró en el templo.

Steven miró a Ruby y Sapphire.

"Lo siento, no pasé mucho tiempo contigo, Zafiro", se disculpó Steven, sintiéndose culpable.

"Está bien, Steven. Pasé todos los días contigo", le recordó Sapphire con una sonrisa amable.

Steven sonrió y abrazó las dos gemas.

"Te amo", les susurró Steven.

"También te amamos, Steven", dijo Sapphire y Ruby asintió.

Steven los soltó y sonrió.

"¿Vas a fusionarte de nuevo ahora?"Steven preguntó con una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa.

Ruby asintió, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Steven.

"Nos vemos, Steven", dijo Ruby, girándose hacia Sapphire con nostalgia.

"Steven, ¿tienes tu teléfono?"Preguntó Zafiro y Steven asintió.Tomó su teléfono de la mesa de café.

"Tomemos una foto", dijo Sapphire y Steven sonrió.

"Ya!"Dijo, preparando la cámara.Extendió la cámara.Sapphire fue a la derecha de Steven y Ruby fue a la izquierda de Steven.Ellos sonrieron al teléfono.

"3 ...

2 ...

1! "Steven contó hacia abajo.

Sapphire se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Steven y Ruby puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Steven.

¡Chasquido!


End file.
